Generally, a conventional toy stroller is required to be foldable, and this can be achieved by hinges that foldably connect the U-shaped upper frame and the U-shaped lower frame. The upper frame is pivotably connected to two rear frames which have two rear wheels connected thereto, and the lower frame has at least one front wheel connected thereto. A seat with a hood is connected between the two sides of the lower frame. The hinges are designed to be foldable so as to fold the upper frame relative to the lower frame to reduce the space occupied by the toy stroller. Basically, the foldable hinges are equipped with a stop means, which has to be operated before the toy stroller is folded. However, the authorities of most countries require the toy stroller to have a security device to prevent the toy stroller from folding unintentionally so that the manufacturers add various types of security devices to the upper frame or the lower frame. This complicates the structure of the toy stroller and increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, children playing with the toy stroller have to operate the stop means and the security device, and the two procedures could reduce the interest to children.
The present invention intends to provide a toy stroller which has a seat having two engaging members which are mounted to the frame of the stroller and abut the hinges to limit the hinges from being moved so that the frames of the toy stroller will not be folded unintentionally.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional foldable toy stroller.